I'd Lie
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Gabriella and Ryan are the best of friends, but if you asked either one of them if they truly loved each other, they’d say no, but the truth is, that would be a lie. And the sad thing is, they both feel the same way, but neither knows the truth. ONESHOT!


Title: I'd Lie

Pairing: Ryella

Summary: Gabriella and Ryan are the best of friends, but if you asked either one of them if they truly loved each other, they'd say no, but the truth is, that would be a lie. And the sad thing is, they both feel the same way, but neither knows the truth. ONE-SHOT!

_**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes**_

Gabriella glanced over at Ryan from the driver's seat and smiled as he went on about how a girl at the party they had just came from had tried to come on to him.

She laughed as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

Gabriella could see every shade of baby blue and navy that surrounded his eyes.

She pursed her lips and went back to concentrating on driving.

_**Don't ever fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

"Don't ever fall in love Gabby, it's not easy to get out of." He said

She watched him run his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

Gabriella laughed a bit.

"_If only you knew." She thought_

_**He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs  
**_

Sure, they had been friends for a long time now.

Heck, she was driving him home from a party, even though, she knew he had a car, she was just doing it because she **knew **he hated that pink convertible with every bone in his body.

But after all, she was Gabriella Montez, East High's freaky genius girl, and she knew she wasn't about to have him, because he was just her friend, one of her very best at that.

Gabriella knows all of his favorite songs, from his love for the Broadway musical "Rent" to his unusual obsession with the song "Smack That".

She smiled over at him as he smiled back.

As they pulled up to his drive way and she let him out, he hugged her and said, "I love you Gabby."

Gabriella took in his scent and smiled, "Love you too Ryan."

She knew he meant, to put it lightly, LYLAS, Love you like a sister.

He didn't know she meant, Love you with all my heart.

_**And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie**_

As she watched him go inside, she sighed and smiled.

She could spout off any fact about him that you could ask.

Like the fact that he had briefly mentioned to her once that his favorite color was green, and not really bright, neon green, or dark hunter green, but that slight in between.

Or, that he loved to playfully argue with someone. Not to be mean, but just to pick, like playing the whole "Yes you did!" "No I didn't!" game.

She also knew that his birthday was July 17th 1990.

She also knew for a long, long time that he had a really pretty identical twin sister, Sharpay.

Ryan also had his father, Brian's lagoon blue eyes.

And that they got the name Ryan, from part of his dad's name.

But, if you asked Gabriella if she loved Ryan, she'd quickly say, "Nope, he's just my friend."

Even though, she knew that was a lie.

_**He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't I like your walk  
Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long**_

As Gabriella walked into school on Monday morning, she saw Ryan walking down the hallway with his sister like every morning.

They passed by her and waved happily.

She wished instead of just waving, he would wave and then walk over and kiss her on the cheek, like Chad did to Taylor.

She smiled as she watched him continue his walk.

She liked the way he walked, it was kind of a cross between a strut, a march, and a stride.

_**He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine  
**_

She also liked how he thought everything was either good or bad, there was no in between, or just okay.

Sure, it meant he was a little headstrong, but who isn't?

Gabriella also liked how he never let anyone notice that he's hurt unless it's only you and him, and that's only if he truly cares about you.

Like, for instance, when he tried to ask out this girl from the color guard that he had liked for a long time then, and she turned him down, he went about acting as if everything was okay, but then when it was just him and Gabriella in the music room, he let it all out.

Gabriella then realized how much they were alike in the sense, he doesn't allow people to see him hurt, and she doesn't allow people to see how much he wants him.

_**I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie**_

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

As Gabriella was walking towards Miss Darbus's classroom he approached her.

"Hey Gabby!" he smiled

"Hi Ryan." She said

"How was your weekend, well, since I saw you on Saturday, how was your Sunday." Ryan grinned.

Gabriella laughed, "Good Ryan, really good."

He smiled at her and walked into the classroom.

As she sat down in her seat, she glanced over at him.

She wished she could tell him how she really felt, but she knew that would screw up everything they had now.

That is, unless he liked her back, but she didn't want to know that bad.

_**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**_

As he turned around, he grinned at her, then pointed to Darbus, who was in a full fledged rant at Jason for chewing gum in class and then having his cell phone go dead in the middle of one of her lectures, and rolled his eyes dramatically.

Gabriella laughed at him.

"Miss Montez, is there something that you would like to share with the class?" Miss Darbus asked

"No, Miss Darbus," she said, eyeing Ryan, "I'm okay."

"Then, please contain yourself."

She looked at Ryan, who had burst into a silent fit of laughter.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.

The truth is, Ryan would never tell anyone that he could play the electric guitar, or that he secretly hated wearing those sparkly hats, but the secret he would keep the closest to his heart, is the fact that he did indeed love Gabriella Montez as more than just a good gal pal, but as a girlfriend.

Ryan just knew that she wouldn't like him the same way and that would weird out the relationship that they did have, and he didn't want to risk it.

He glanced out of the corner of his eye and could see Gabriella doodling on her notebook.

He smiled.

If anyone asked him if he loved Gabriella Montez,

He'd lie.

Little did he know.

She'd lie too.

_**Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie**_


End file.
